


What I Hate About You Is What I Love About You

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disapproving Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary-  Princess thought she hated Blossom because she and her sisters wouldn't let be a Powerpuff Girl, but the redhead had recently discovered something new about herself, this her Sophmore year at Townsville University: She likes girls, well maybe just Blossom Utonium. Femslash</p><p>A/N: This is my 1st attempt @ a PPG fanfic, please no flames<br/>Blossom/Princess Morebucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Hate About You Is What I Love About You

What I Hate About You Is What I Love About You

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Powerpuff Girls

Summary- Princess thought she hated Blossom because she and her sisters wouldn't let be a Powerpuff Girl, but the redhead had recently discovered something new about herself, this her Sophmore year at Townsville University: She likes girls, well maybe just Blossom Utonium. Femslash

 _A/N:_ **This is my 1st attempt @ a PPG fanfic, please no flames**

Blossom/Princess Morebucks

AU

Chapter 1

Princess Morebucks stepped out of her limo, flanked by two large bodyguards and entered Townsville University, she walked right into the Dean's office and demanded all AP classes.

Blossom Utonium walked into the university flanked by her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. The trio had just stopped a volcanic eruption in Hawaii and had just gotten back to the university with time to spare.

"Ok girls, see you at lunch." Blossom said, heading off to her AP Sociology class.

"Good morning, Ms. Keane." Blossom says pleasently as she enters her classroom.

"Good morning Blossom, early as always." Ms. Keane said with a warm smile.

Blossom's cheeks burned slightly in embarassment at Ms. Keane's comment, before the auburn haired girl could reply the other students began to arrive.

Blossom was getting situated when she felt someone staring at her, she looked up and saw Princess Morebucks standing in front of her wearing a maroon blouse, black skirt, and black mary-janes.

"Good Morning Princess." Blossom greeted cheerfully.

"Blossom, may I sit here next to you?" the brown haired girl asked politely, which surprised Blossom.

"Sure Princess, go ahead." Blossom says, Princess smiled at Blossom with her perfect teeth as she takes the seat next to her.

Blossom and Princess listened intently to Ms. Keane's lecture during the entire class, the bell rang signaling the end of the class, Princess sighed as she gathered up her tablet and backpack, she really wished the class didn't have to end. She didn't know why but she began to feel something strange going on inside her. Princess had felt it the entire time she was sitting next to Blossom.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." Blossom said before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait a minute Blossom." Princess said, quickly going after the other girl and catching up with in the hallway.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Blossom asks gently.

Princess pulls out her schedule and hands it to Blossom.

"I don't know where my next class is, could you please show me where it is?"

"Sure thing." Blossom said before she looked down at the paper.

"Let's see...AP Psychology is two halls over, come on I'll show you." Blossom said.

"Thanks Blossom but I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class." Princess said quickly as she looked down.

"That is my next class silly." Blossom said with a heartfelt smile.

"Aw look at this, two nerdettes bonding." Ace of the Gangreen Gang said as he and his crew walked past Princess and Blossom.

"What was that, Ace?" Buttercup said as she came up behind Big Billy and Snake.

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
